Tralen Sarmyar
= Tralen Sarmyar = Known Information Tralen Sarmyar is a Vapaaherra and researcher of House Delfestrae and passed away about 30 years ago. He was renown for his magical prowess, working and focusing his efforts solely on making advancements in magics for the good of his house. His experiments and methods, in particular, were questionable, but he delivered results. Little is known of the accomplishments he made, and their loss to history is perhaps for the better. Since returning, most of Tralen's memories of his old life have been lost to him. The prominent details of his memory he has retained were is affinity and skill within the Channeling arts, and his position of work and loyalty to Phyraon. He also remembers contracting the blood rage as his final memory. Occasionally light memories or inconsequential events will return to his mind, but for the most part, he has been left a blank slate. After returning, and seeing that his First was still alive, he attempted to find himself by once again diving into his work and service to the Delfestrae. However, after the First passed, he became broken and lost. Tralen is often seen having had a few drinks, having not eaten much, or with his nose buried deep in his work. Early in the year, Tralen got in an accident involving dream magic. As a result, Tralen has aged greatly since his return, showing wrinkles and greying hair. As of June, Tralen Sarmyar has been acting in the position of Lt. Governer of the city of Solace. Status Tralen wears three pins of status to mark him as a noble. Allies * Kenrin Arakai This individual has done nothing but show respect to Tralen's position, concern for his well being, hope for how Tralen can aid the town, and kindness as Tralen's world has been broken. Tralen is still learning who to trust amoung the returned, but would not turn his back on Kenrin. * Cahan For a while, she would have been removed from this list due to recent events. Yet they returned together, and in a great moment of Tralen's weakness, she acted as a great aid. For that, Tralen is grateful, and is looking towards repairing the trust that was there. * Curon Arandir Tralen has great respect for Curon's strength both as a caster and a worrier and hopes to fight by his side when needed. * Da'Fen Vehnan An interesting individual, but her humor and grounding presence and a welcome relief when Tralen is spiraling. * Tirananniel Iskmiirik When the first passed, Tiran was one of the first individuals to really comfort Tralen. For that alone he is grateful and appreciates her. * Laurel Bay If there is one person who can be titled as picking up Tralen's pieces, its Laurel. Twice now, in great weakness, Laurel has helped put Tralen back together and make sure he was safe. * Mieletassa Eluriel Mieletassa has been a predominant individual in getting Tralen acclimated and situated in the group of the returned. She has helped make sure he is respected as well as kept safe and guided. For that, he is extremely grateful. * House Delfestrea - Tralen is beyond loyal to his House, and will do what he can to make sure their interests are kept. Enemies * Those who seek to harm the Effendal. Rumors * Rumor has it he may have a liking for a certain little half fae * Rumor has it, that Ayan and Tralen have BFF necklaces. * Rumor has it, that Tralen and Cosette have a love affair. *Whispers say Tralen wishes to succeed the First as leader of House Delfestrae. *TRALEN IS A MONSTER *Tralen is an automaton puppetted by Shakes. *Rumor has it Tralen has a secret admirer *Rumor has it Tralen has a letter of interest *Tralen is V Quotes * "I don't think I've seen these hands before." Character Inspirations Initial inspirations are Victor Frankenstein from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, as well as the idea of Igor from the movies. Later inspirations were Walter Bishop from Fringe and Doctor Franxx from Darling in the Franxx. Soundtrack * Like the Wheel - Tallest Man On Earth * Say Something - A Great Big World * Bullet with Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.